


Promise me?

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1965, Cynthia is mentioned for like a second, IT'S SO FLUFFY, It's good please read it lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John is jealous because Paul and George are together all the time. John forgets that this is what he wanted, he caused this.





	Promise me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy! I think my writing is improving! Enjoy! :)

With the cheers come fists in the air and eyes flung wide. They are electrified, awake, soaring to new heights of emotion. The boys tune their guitars, they were about to start their set. John was going to say a word to Paul but he was already across the stage, whispering rather closely to George’s ear. Nothing major, It’s a loud venue. How else is George going to hear Paul? Once they were all ready, Paul signaled Ringo to start as John belts out the first note of Twist and Shout. Later on in the concert, they played This Boy. John was so far away from Paul and George he can only watch as he sees them smile at each other as they share a microphone. If only he can go over there and be right in the middle of them.  Alas the song ends and they bow. John looks right as he crouched and the two are sharing of what it seems an inside joke. Paul booped his own nose and George did the same. This has been going on for a couple of weeks. They just seem to have a great time, Paul and George. Usually it's John cracking the jokes and making Paul laugh, but John is just interacting with the crowd. Why is it just him interacting with the crowd? Shouldn’t everyone talk to the crowd every now and then? John’s getting heated already, and he doesn’t know why. Next thing he knew the show ended the all bowed, waved, and rushed out the venue into a car. Paul and George sat so close together that there was so much room for John and Ringo to slouch. This time George whispered something in Paul’s ear and Paul did that silly giggle that would always make John blush. John isn’t blushing this time. They’re out of the venue, they’re in a car. Why are they sharing secrets now?

“Share the note with the class boys.” John said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“It’s nothing John, you wouldn’t get it.” Paul slightly shook his head, annoyed.

“God I’m starving, Brian can we stop at a Johnny Rocket’s or something?”  George stretched and unintentionally put his arm around the boy next to him. Paul didn’t object to it.

“You’ll just eat anything would you?” John mumbled under his breath.

“There’s food in the hotel. We can’t risk you leaving and getting mobbed.” Brian didn’t even look up from his book.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they all squeezed into the elevator and it lifted them to their rooms. This time Paul whispered something to Ringo. John pretends he didn’t see anything. Once arrived at their floor Paul went left with George.

“Paul? Our rooms this way.”

“Oh, Me and Ringo switched our baggage. I’m going with George tonight.”

John scoffed. “Again? You could’ve told me.”

“You were on the phone with Cyn, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Paul scurried off with George, giggling.

-

John could only sleep when exhausted. He thought he was exhausted but then he remembered Paul isn’t sleeping with him tonight. He felt the tiredness in his chest, and breathed as his thoughts dragged by in slow motion, he slunk to a spot and curled up. If Paul was here he'd get three hours at least. He’s not sure if he can sleep at all. What could they be doing? They’re probably cuddling right now. Feet tangled, under the covers, sharing secrets, making more inside jokes. Disgusting. Paul should be here. He has no business being with George. Instantly, John flung himself out of bed. Causing Ringo to stir awake.

“Oi, Richie. Wake up you sod!” John slammed is pillow onto Ringo’s head.

“For Chrissake, what do you want John?”

“Where’s Paul and George?”

“Their room…?” Ringo lied.

“No… When we came back Paul whispered something to you, what was it?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because I need to know! I can’t sleep if I don’t know!”

Ringo sat up. “Chist John… You’re jealous!”

John raised his pillow. “Watch your tone, son. Don’t make me beat it out of you.”

Ringo sighed. “Do you really need to know?”

John dropped his pillow. “Please.”

Ringo lowers into his bed. “They snuck out to a diner down the street. Can’t miss it.”

“Oh Ringo! Thank you.” John scrambled to put on some shoes.

“In pajamas John? At least change.”

“I have no time! Here, I’ll put this coat on. A-and this hat!”

Ringo watched as the tired boy threw layers on. “John, I thought you and Paul… stopped being exclusive.”

John stopped rummaging. “I know.”

“Paul has every right to hang out with whomever he wants. You wanted this.”

“I know. I just- I have to sleep Richie. And I can’t sleep knowing that he’s with him- I just can’t! I just want to make sure he isn’t  _ with _ George, y’know?”

“If they see you, don’t act like a clutz. Own up. Apologize. Take him back. But if Paul’s too far gone. There’s nothing else you can do. Good luck.” Ringo rolls over to his belly and is sound asleep. John makes his escape.

 

-

 

Paul and George were just finishing their food. No one else was in the diner so they were lucky to go without a disguise. A man enters the diner with his hat so low he couldn’t see a thing. He managed to make it to the counter and asks for two glasses of milk.

“It’s nice hanging out like we used to, one on one.”

“Yeah definitely. I’ve enjoyed your  _ company _ .”

The man, John, squerms just hearing that.

“Where are we? I never know.”

Paul giggles. “We’re in Nashville, you idiot. Next stop: Miami”

“Aw yes! Gonna tan!”

“You mean burn?” Paul snorts. George throws a fry to Paul. He catches it with his mouth no problem.

“Nice mouth skills.”

“You would know.” Paul winks and grabs George’s hand.

John doesn’t want to hear this. It’s too late, Paul’s gone. There’s nothing he can do.

George moves his hand away from Paul. “Y’know, these couple of weeks have been great.”

“Oh  _ yes _ .”

“I’ve been thinking about the future and… I don’t see an  _ us _ .”

“What?”

“Paul, you and I both know you belong to John.”

“Yeah but-”

“You lot aren’t exclusive, yes, I know. The only reason your here with me is because I’m your security blanket. I’m just here to listen how John hasn’t came back to you yet, or how you can't sleep without him, or how you miss his touch. Yes we might’ve… engaged in some things. But I only did it so you can feel better. I miss you as my friend Paul, not some friends with benefits type of thing. I think it’s time for you to talk to John.”

“How come I have to? He hurt me!”

John downs another glass of milk. He didn’t realize how much he hurt Paul. And here he is acting like nothing happened when Paul had to go see George to feel better. He needs to make this right. Tomorrow.

“I know Paul but this has been going on for too long. You guys are John’n’Paul.”

“And we’re Paul’n’George.” Paul lowered his head. “I’m so sorry I used you. God why am I like this? Why do I always need some sort of company? I’m so disgusting.” Paul begins to sniffle.

“No Paul you didn’t use me. We both needed it.”

 

-

 

The next morning they gathered in Brian’s room to eat some breakfast. They have a flight to Miami. John reached for his glass of milk when he “accidently” knocked it all over Paul’s pajama pants.

“Oh bugger, sorry Paul. Come with me to the kitchen.”

Paul sat on the counter as John dabbed a damp washcloth on Paul’s lap.

“Um, Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“I hurt you, didn’t I? With the whole “exclusive” thing?”

“I wouldn't say you hurt me. Like, it stung.” Paul crossed his arms.

“No it’s in your eyes, you won’t look at me the same way anymore. I caused you a great deal of pain. All because of my selfish decisions, I was blind to realize that you needed me. I know about you and George and I’m not mad. You had every right to see him.”

“So you were that man?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point. The point is that, would you… Give me another chance?”

Paul laid his head on the cupboards behind him. “I never stopped loving you Lennon.”

“I never stopped loving you McCartney.”

“Of course I'll give you another chance.”

John finally looks away, tears threatening to blur his vision, then a hand clasps with his. It was soft and warm, reassuring.

“John, I want you to promise me something,” Paul whispers, his expression serious. "I want you to promise me to never let me go again.

John paused. “Paul McCartney, I promise to never let you go  _ ever _ again.” 

“You really mean that?” His lips were turned up into a tiny smile, as he stepped down and held John tightly to his chest. 

“Yes, I do.” John whispers, capturing Paul’s lips into a kiss that felt just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
